I will always love you (only Yuu)
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: There is a small misunderstanding during a very close and very intimate moment between Touko and Yuu. A moment and a slip of a tongue that Touko truly has no idea that she made. The two young lovers need to talk it out ... only they have to include Sayaka ... seeing Sayaka is the root of the problem.


**So this story takes place in Touko's third year; and Yuu's second year. **

"I'm then one whom demanded everything in the beginning." She stared into the eyes of the slightly shorter; and younger girl in front of her. "But ever since I fully accepted your love; and allowed myself to truly love you. I don't feel like I need to take the lead any longer." Her right hand rose so she could gently trace down the jawline of her soulmate. "I want to thank you Yuu. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for loving me ... the real me ... helping me to love myself." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just can't believe that you truly are mine."

Yuu smiled. "Believe it Touko." Her eyes closed as she allowed her girlfriend to trace her jawline. Loving the feeling of actually enjoying the sensation of a lover's touch on her skin. Her heart felt lighter as she just accepted Touko's love. She couldn't believe that she almost missed this by being very stubborn on not even able to begin to accept the change that her soul; and her heart was going through when she first set eyes on Touko all those months ago.

Touko's face went bright pink at the sound of Yuu using her first name. Her heart skipped as Yuu didn't place a honor fic at the end. She leaned in and gently placed her lips against Yuu's. Just for a chaste gentle kiss. She wanted to show Yuu that she could be calm with her calling her by her name.

Yuu hands rose to wrap around Touko's neck; to pull her against her. Her eyes remained closed as she silently accepted her girlfriend's love. She knew that this was Touko's way of saying that she loved Yuu saying her name. She would be doing more of that. Like this for as long as she can. She didn't want to share this side of her Touko with the world. At least not yet. She was going to be selfish on this.

Pulling away with a soft smile. "I'm surprised that you have taken the lead in our love making." She finished. She watched as Yuu's eyes drifted open once more. Loving the love that was shining brightly out of the hazel eyes just inches from her own.

Yuu leaned back onto her elbows. Her eyes sparkling as she looked up into Touko's eyes. "If you want to take the lead then take the lead." Her right eye brow rose as she waited for her girlfriend to kiss her bare and very waiting chest. Her breath hitched. "Well ..." She couldn't keep the impatience from leaking out.

Touko blushed deeply at the sight of her full on bare girlfriend lying in wait for her. She lifted the bed sheet over her own bare skin as her mind just went into a gooey mess.

"And _this_ is why I take the lead in our love making." Yuu dead panned as she slightly rolled her eyes at her blushing girlfriend.

"Don't make fun." Touko managed to pout as her eyes simply ranked up and down Yuu's body. The desire for this girl rising even higher. She just wasn't brave enough yet to take what was rightfully hers. To take what Yuu freely offered.

Yuu moved her legs so they were on either side of her girlfriend. She gently pressed into Touko's side; letting her know that she wanted Touko to move forward. A smirk playing on her lips as her right eye brow rose; and remained firm. "I'm waiting." She husked.

Touko swallowed. She moved so she was resting her sheet covered body just above her soulmate. Her arms resting on either side of Yuu's head. "I love you." She whispered staring into Yuu's eyes.

Yuu softly smiled. Her right hand rose to lightly trace Touko's cheekbone. "I love you."

"If only Sayaka could see us now." Touko tilted her head.

Yuu pushed Touko away from her. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She got off the bed.

"W-what?!" Touko yelped as she stared wide eyed over at her girlfriend. Then her eyes went back to the bed where Yuu was just moments ago. "W-what?!" She asked again as her eyes drifted to her suddenly angry girlfriend.

"If you didn't want to make love right now; then you could have told me." Yuu wrapped her arms across her chest. "I would have understood."

"But I want to make love." Touko slowly pushed herself back into a sitting position. Her arms around her sheet covered chest.

"Then why did you bring Sayaka into this?" Yuu demanded. A low fire in her eyes.

Confusion was in Touko's eyes. "Huh?"

Yuu sighed as she realized that Touko didn't realized that she spoke of the blonde just now. She breathed in deeply. "No offense Touko; but when you and I are like this with one another; can you please don't bring anyone else in it." Her shoulders felt tight.

"I didn't bring anyone else here." Touko looked more confused, and upset. "I don't understand why all of a sudden you don't want me Yuu." Her knees moved up to rest underneath her chin; as her thin arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at her standing girlfriend across the room.

Yuu moved back to the bed. Sitting down and taking Touko's face gently in her palms. "I'm sorry Touko. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you." She tried to meet her girlfriend's eyes; but Touko had lowered them the moment she moved to sit on the bed once more. "It just surprised me is all that you spoke Sayaka's name when we were about to make love. It's just unsettling is all."

"But I didn't." Touko spoke around the sob that burst out.

Yuu pulled her sobbing girlfriend into her. She needed to take care of Touko right now and not try to reasoning anything out. After all how can you reason something out with someone whom honesty had no idea that she said anything wrong. She rested pressed her lips to the side of Touko's head.

(Hours later)

Touko had finally stopped sobbing, and was now sleeping with her head against Yuu's heart. Her right arm gently; but firmly squeezing Yuu's skin. It was like even in her sleep Touko was afraid that Yuu would leave her. Yuu honesty didn't blame her for these thoughts.

Yuu couldn't sleep. She just kept brushing the sides of Touko's hair from the side of her face. Her eyes glued to the restless eyes of her sleeping soulmate. Biting her lip as she realized that she had truly upset her senpai. She knew that Touko had no idea that she had spoken of Sayaka in the middle of their time of being with one another. She knew that Touko wasn't trying to escape from making love to her. It just shocked her to the core that Touko had someone else in the mind while she was naked with her. It unnerved her. Even through she knew that Touko's feelings for Sayaka won't like her feelings for herself. But still it was just very off putting to have another name come out of your lover's mouth as you were both naked; and about to make love.

Yuu closed her eyes fully knowing that she would have to deal with Sayaka over this issue also. There would be no way that Touko wouldn't be talking to Sayaka over this. Touko wouldn't be able to talk to her about it ... because she truly doesn't realize that there may be an issue here. Yuu frowned as she tried to figure out why she had an problem with Touko of thinking of her best friend in one of their intimate times. She fully knew that Touko truly only loved her in that way. That Sayaka was her best friend ... more like a sister to Touko. So why did Yuu feel so threatened?

Perhaps Sayaka can shed light on this for both Touko and herself. Touko would have to go to the blonde with this ... because there is no way in hell Yuu was going to approach the blonde with this. No way. No how. She just couldn't.

Touko whimpered.

Yuu's eyes opened as she looked down at her restless girlfriend. "I'll do anything for you To. Even if I have to go and speak to Sayaka about this." She promised herself that if Touko didn't go to Sayaka within a reasonable time; then she would be brave, and go to the older blonde.

"I hope you are brave enough Touko." Yuu whispered.

Touko's hold tightened.

"I'll never leave you." Yuu whispered as she moved to kiss just against Touko's upturned ear. "I'm yours forever." She promised. She felt her girlfriend relax back against heart; she knew Touko's soul accepted the truth.


End file.
